


We Go Together Like Buddy Holly and Light Aircraft 瘋狂墜落

by carolchang829



Series: A Hatemance For The Ages世紀之恨 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Hatemance, M/M, References to Depression, Snark, alternating pov, elephant drugs, poor decisions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 當某人失去手臂，事情就不再有趣
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: A Hatemance For The Ages世紀之恨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568593
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). Log in to view. 



> 譯者註：標題裡的Buddy Holly是50年代著名的美國歌手，正當紅時搭乘的輕型飛機發生事故死亡

Bucky捲在溫暖的毛毯下。現在是耶誕節和新年之間的一小段空檔，他的身體在（大體上都很）操蛋的一整年以及（尤其是）經歷這次在羅切斯特的死亡邪教任務後終於崩潰了。

而，當然，還要加上他狀況多多的靈魂伴侶。他根本是靠反射動作一路飆車回的紐約，就為了去見Steve。在離開宴會後沒多久…他就...像電影中的慢動作鏡頭那樣逐步崩解了。

他不蠢，截至目前為止，他生命中絕大多數的日子都在悲傷的泥沼中打滾，所以他很清楚一個強烈的抑鬱發作是怎麼樣的，他更知道快速度過的方式就是任它淹沒，不要抗拒，沈到浪底之後你自然就會浮上岸。

但已經過去好幾天了，他的岸仍遙遙無期。

他之前設法和在印第安納州的父母親視訊過：裝作一副神采飛揚，告訴他們他在政府單位得到一個滿意的新工作，過得越來越好。Bucky的雙親信以為真，他們評論他刮了鬍子和新理的髮型看起來多麼清爽有精神。這某種程度也說明了他的可悲之處，只要他搞定基本衛生狀況，他的老爸老媽就相信他過得很好。

但後來他母親的一句話戳破了一切。“喔！你有在工作時遇過美國隊長嗎？真是個英俊的年輕人。他有靈魂伴侶了你知道嗎！？一個漂亮的金髮女孩，和他相稱極了，超可愛的一對。”

Bucky被他的香草可樂哽住差點噎死，他匆匆道別，關掉了視訊，然後搜索Steve - 這個從Stark的慈善宴會之後就沒和他聯絡過的傢伙，同時也是佔據Bucky腦部絕大面積的人，沒錯，他可能沒有Bucky的手機號碼，但，他可以輕易從Natasha那裡得到的，之所以沒有，只是因為他根本不想打電話給Bucky，對吧。（Bucky也沒有Steve的手機號碼，但，理所當然得由Steve打電話給他，不是嗎？）

谷歌搜尋結果顯示，Steve參加了更多的晚會。Bucky結束羅切斯特的任務後，得到兩個星期的正式休假，所以他們沒把他排進安保輪值名單。當然，不見得他們就會把Bucky指派給Steve。顯然，現在指派給Steve的特工是Sharon Carter，因為這個金髮女郎美麗又大方，同時有能力以十五種不同方式用根小迴紋針幹掉敵人。所以Bucky完全可以理解，在Steve外出公關時安排她做貼身保護，絕對會比用特戰隊員像個黑衣殺人狂那樣尾隨著他來得更好，更合乎邏輯。

不幸的是，當你完全陷入抑鬱的泥沼之中時，要你愚蠢的大腦認同這個處置，理性地理解這個邏輯幾乎是不可能的事。

不，Bucky愚蠢的大腦做不到。Bucky的豬腦袋決定眼下最好的方案就是恐慌和妄想發作，沒有任何轉圜餘地，它就這樣爆發了。

五天過去了，從和母親說過話以後，Bucky就沒洗過澡，也沒刷牙或刮鬍子（這真是諷刺），過去24小時他甚至沒法起床，只有當他的膀胱實在負荷不了時才不得不爬起來去浴室尿尿。

也許今年結束他就會好了。到時候他就能夠離開床鋪。重新開始生活。請Fury給他派一個需要耗時的任務，離這裡越遠越好。他可以寄情工作，忘掉一切。反正，他的生活也只剩下這個，不是嗎？

* * *  
  
第二天，在公共休息區的廚房吧檯吃早餐時，Natasha一骨碌滑入Steve旁的座位，對他露出微笑，雪白的牙齒閃著光。 “所以，最近見過Bucky嗎？”

Steve瞬間像被電死了那樣渾身僵硬。有時候，他很確定Natasha能讀心。她怎會知道他坐在那正滿腦子Bucky，暗自希冀很快在另一場宴會或任務中遇到他，或者在樓下復仇者們專屬的健身房也行啊。有時特戰隊的隊員們在調來支援復仇者們之前會過來進行特訓，Bucky更有理由來這，因為這裡的設備強度足以應付超級戰士的破壞力。思及此，Steve忍不住開始浮想聯翩 - 在健身房裡大汗淋灕的Bucky，汗濕的T恤緊貼著他強健的身軀，還有 -

“… **Steve** ？”

他正低頭瞪著自己的手指，它們緊揪Bucky豐厚髮絲的觸感仍記憶猶新。“他沒打電話給我。我想他大概很忙，”他喃喃，像是說給自己聽。

“我給他發過信息 - ”Natasha垂眼查看自己的手機 - “42次，他一次都沒回我。我甚至傳了張坐在紙箱裡的小老虎動圖給他，他還是一點反應都沒有。”

“也許他正在執行另一個任務？” Steve探詢。

Natasha翻了個白眼。“他正在休假好吧。他沒告訴你嗎？”

Steve搖了搖頭，往下凝視自己的手機，好像下一秒Bucky的電話號碼就會奇蹟地出現在他的聯絡人清單裡似的。“我們...嗯...沒真的...呃...有聯絡？我們只是...偶爾碰面...”

Natasha的眼睛睜大了，她的頭因憤怒和驚訝歪向一旁。“ **Steve** 。他是你的靈魂伴侶！你到底有沒有試著和他建立關係啊？”

Steve無助地眨著眼，慌亂噁心的感覺在腹內翻滾。他試著找出一個冠冕堂皇的答案，好讓他看起來清楚自己在做什麼，可在Natasha以慢動作將前額扣在廚房櫃檯開始輕撞大理石檯面之前，他都沒想出什麼好理由。

Steve拍拍檯面，沮喪地嘆氣。“聽著。我從來不曾 - ”

“他很消沈，Steve。”Natasha直言，連抬頭看他都不想。“他患有很嚴重的抑鬱症。”

Steve記得這個。他甚至就是上次Bucky抑鬱發作的原因。“可惡。我是不是…”

“不，Steve。抑鬱就是會發作。你也許是個小混帳，但觸發他的有可能是任何事。”Natasha再次坐起身來，犀利地看著他。“有些人陷入嚴重的抑鬱狀態，可能會自殺。就像，我不知道，衝進納粹手裡找死，或開著一架明明就可以著陸的飛機墜入海洋。”

“事情不是 - ”

“ **屁** 話連篇，Steve，你很清楚這個。有些人應付抑鬱症的方式是退出社交生活並推開所有人的關心，結果是加倍的孤獨以及悲慘，陷入抑鬱的迴圈。”Natasha向前傾身，一指戳在Steve的額頭上。她低啞的聲音沈重地敲在他心上。“你們倆在各方面都是如此相似，但如果你就這樣放任他不戰而退，你就會失去曾發生在你身上最好的事。我知道你天生是個戰士。為此而戰，Steve。”  
 **（譯者：啊啊啊女神不愧是女神！我愛寡姊！）**

Steve死瞪著Natasha神情嚴肅的臉龐。她沒有退縮，凜然地回瞪他。她看著他的方式就像Bucky，就像她隨時能給他臉上來一拳那樣。Bucky這樣看著他時總能搞得他火冒三丈，每當這種時候，他就該死的管不住自己的嘴，就忍不住要在兩個人之間爭個勝負，而老天啊，一個長著一張文藝復興時期俊美貴族臉龐的傢伙根本不應該有那種內衣模特的精壯身材好嗎！他不曉得自己到底是燒了什麼好香，能讓Bucky 天殺的 Barnes像一顆200磅重的火球那樣墜入他的生活，將周圍一切焚燒殆盡。

他願傾盡所有讓他留在他的生命裡。

Steve先眨眼，然後低頭望向黑白相間的大理石櫃檯。“這是...”他低聲坦承，“這會是我經歷過最可怕的戰鬥。”

Natasha回到先前懶洋洋的姿態，環抱著自己的胳膊，“是啊，不然咧，因為你會失去你原本的生活，而我們都知道你根本就沒認真生活過。我看過你對待街邊垃圾的態度，比在戰鬥中好好保護自己都要仔細得多，喔不～應該將這些塑料瓶拿到十個街區外的回收箱放好，但降落傘？呿！誰需要啊！”

“你知道他在哪裡嗎？”Steve打斷Natasha滔滔不絕的數落。他能感覺雙頰燒起的紅暈。“我...我連他住哪裡不知道。”

Natasha沒好氣地再次翻了個白眼。她拿出自己的手機開始輸入。片刻後，Steve的手機就收到了訊息。“他住在神盾的宿舍，Steve。去找他。他現在一定沒法出來找你的。不要以為他不想。他的抑鬱症會讓他難以起身。”

Steve站起身，有點猶豫地朝Natasha伸手，但又退縮了，他不確定一個擁抱是否會受歡迎。“謝了。”

Natasha嘆了口氣，打開手機遊戲開始玩。“我喜歡他作我的支援小組。別搞砸了。”  
  
* * *

現在是...星期日。大概？Bucky不確定。他的手機顯示時間是9:00，他搞不清是上午還是下午，反正他也不在乎，可有人在敲門，而且顯然不打算停下來。

肯定不是任務，因為神盾在他的手機上設置了任務警報。事實上，他的任務警報共有五種級別，每種級別的鈴聲不同，好讓他據此決定多快把屁股塞進制服並出門。

噢。還在敲欸。也許，如果他只是躺在那裡裝死夠久的話，他們就會放棄然後 -

“Buck？”

Bucky的大腦突然一陣混亂，兩種聲音同時響起：一個是 - **_呀老天是Steve！_** 像個將去和男友約會的十四歲害羞少女；另一個是 - **_喔靠是Steve！_** 因為天殺的，他可記得自己鬍子拉扎，身上穿著一件舊到爆的破T恤（上頭的破洞多到足以媲美星系），而且像醃菜一樣滿是...哎呦喂，一星期的汗漬！幹，他鐵定臭得要命。

敲門聲更響了。“Bucky，我知道你在裡頭，我們可以談談嗎？”

嗷。這混蛋等下八成會把門弄壞。我能行的 - Bucky鼓勵自己。儘管‘我們可以談談嗎？’這句話永遠不會是啥好事。真倒霉。他很享受和美國隊長做炮友的說。他真的太喜歡了，喜歡到想永遠沈溺於那種被情潮淹沒的感覺，永遠都不要上岸。

下一刻，Bucky突然領悟。這大概和那天晚宴有關，那時Bucky不管用的大腦還陷在性高潮後滿足的雲霧中，一時說溜了嘴對那金髮傢伙說了我愛你 - 而顯然這傢伙只是喜歡幹一炮，除此之外恨死了他的存在。呿。新手錯誤，Barnes。現在一切都結束了。

事實上，有蠻多靈魂伴侶都…彼此同意不向命運的選則低頭 - 大約有5％吧 - 有些只是像好朋友那樣住在一起，但和別人約會。不是說他們也能一樣畫葫蘆。Bucky很確定，只要有百分之五十的成功率（加上到第三大道橋上乾淨俐落地棄屍），他會毫不猶豫幹掉Sharon Carter，立刻馬上。

“Bucky，我擔心你是不是身體不舒服。如果接下來五分鐘內你再不回話，我就要破門進去了！”

Bucky大大呻吟一聲，確信音量足夠讓Steve聽到，一面咕噥著“我來了 _（I’m coming）_ ”，一面心裡怨嘆，在顯然可見的將來，這個‘來’都不會再實現啦！他蹣跚地滾下床，三步併兩步跨到門前，拍開門鎖後用最快速度滾回床上。

啥反應都沒。

終於，他不情願地翻身，眯眼瞟向門口。Steve Rogers就杵在那 - 寬肩窄腰大長腿，頂著那頭澎鬆的小黃鴨軟毛短髮，佔滿了門框。他正緊張地挪移重心。

“按怎啦，” Bucky說，推開身上的毛毯，曲起一肘挺起上身。

Steve清清嗓子，低頭看著自己扭得像麻花的手指。經過一陣尷尬的沉默之後，他終於開口，“我覺得我們應該住一起。我是說，你應該和我一起住，在大廈裡。還有我想見見你的家人。”他一股腦和盤托出，那彆扭的表情活像吞了世上最難吃的咳嗽藥。

Bucky也許有時真的像一坨可悲的屎，但他可不是誰做善事的對象。

於是他危險地瞇起雙眼諷刺，“看看你，裝得一副人模人樣。可惜只像了六成。認真的說，你在杜莎夫人蠟像館的蠟像副本還有七成像咧。”然後還慢慢拍了拍手。

Steve白皙的臉蛋被暴漲的憤怒暈成鮮紅色。“操你，”他咬牙切齒地罵著，邊走進Bucky的房間。

Bucky動作誇張地嗅著自己的腋下，說道：“哎，我有點臭哩，不過 - ”他扭動著拉下他的平角內褲，“ - 你喜歡也行，小妞隊（Buttercup）。” **（譯者：對不起，這個Buttercup讓我一口咖啡奶泡差點噴出）**

有那麼一會，Steve就那樣渾身緊繃地瞪著他，然後他爆發一聲怒吼，一拳打穿了門旁的水泥牆。Bucky不禁斜身退後。但Steve沒有進一步動作，他就只是站在那裡，手腕以下都砸在牆壁裡，他慢慢傾身向前，直到額頭觸壁。“我不是來這裡打炮的，”他平靜地說。“而且你沒法激我再做一場憤怒式性愛，好讓你感覺好受些。”

“沒膽，”Bucky嘲道。

“這是戰術性撤退，”Steve回嘴。

“那就是為什麼你拳頭塞在牆裡站在我家門口， ***大兵聖** ？” Bucky哼了一聲，把他的內褲拉回原位。

**（*原文Clausewitz - 為普魯士名將，西方兵聖）**

Steve慢慢把拳頭從牆上撤出，小心翼翼地試圖將損害減到最低。

“聽著，Steve，你真的想要我和你一起住嗎？”Bucky嘆了口氣。“還是你只是覺得這是我們‘應該’做的事？身為‘靈魂伴侶’就應該住一起？就像你看了女性雜誌上所謂的‘十個跡象表明你的靈魂羈絆是否成功’清單？”

“我不知道。” Steve低語，垂頭盯著自己的腳。

“我是說，我們在你的住處幾次碰見，你都很著緊把我趕出去，就像怕被別人看到我和你在一起那樣。所以說真的...”Bucky抬頭定睛看他。“你得體諒我對你這番‘讓咱們同居吧’的爆炸性宣言感到懷疑。”

Steve舉起雙手刷過自己的頭髮，這動作讓他手上的石灰泥都沾在額角而且讓原本已經很蓬的頭髮更蓬了。可愛到爆。Bucky想翻身過去，伸手撫平那頭黃毛，然後（或直接）跪下吹他。

“我希望我們可以…去約會。”Steve掙扎著說。“我不知道我在做什麼。我從來沒有戀愛過。沒有人要我。然後突然間每個人都想要我。而我...我不信任他們。你永遠不會忘記作為眾人取樂的孩子是怎樣的。你會永遠等著不曉得嘲笑何時又會發生。”他搖著頭。“我們的開始很糟，然後我們一路錯下去…我不知道該怎麼停止。”  
  
* * *

Bucky坐在他的軍制床鋪上，背靠牆壁，一臉冷靜地凝視他。平心而論，這男人著實一團糟，渾身皺巴巴又臭兮兮，一星期沒刮的鬍子從臉頰一路瘋長到頸背，他那張臉用蓬頭垢面形容都不為過。他穿的那件海軍深藍T恤，顯然太舊也太小，根本遮不住他那身血清後迅速增加的腱子肌，可大概是因為太喜愛它的柔軟度，所以遲遲沒有丟掉。Steve只想走進他，坐到他身上，將他推倒在床墊，瘋狂吻他直到天荒地老。他想將手指伸進那件T恤上所有小洞，拉扯著讓它們變大。

然後Bucky說話了，他的語音低沉又粗糙，“你不欠我任何事，我們可以只做炮友就行。”

Steve很清楚什麼叫做如墜冰窖。Bucky這話在他耳裡糟糕至極。他命令自己要堅強。他能克服這種感覺的 - 這瀕臨崩潰的恐怖。他挺過了戰爭。他能解決這個問題。

“這就是你想要的嗎？”他用盡全身氣力保持語氣中立，平靜地問。

Bucky沒回話，他的眼睛迴避著他的目光。他只在那用食指在毯子上畫著小圈。

“我做不到。” Steve嘆了口氣，轉身想走。

“反正我們也沒什麼東西好切斷的，”Bucky喃喃地說。

所以就這樣了。這就是結局。

除了，Steve不希望結局是這樣。他又轉身回到Bucky面前，拳頭緊握。“Bucky，我想 - ”

Steve的手機鈴聲大作，代表最高級威脅的警報聲響亮又刺耳，表示全員必須立刻集結。

下一秒，Bucky的手機也開始閃爍紅光並發出神盾的警報。Bucky一骨溜滾下床，從衣櫃抓出特戰隊制服開始著裝，Steve如夢初醒地抖了下，意識到自己一直盯著人家看。

“我，呃 - ”他指著門說。

“是的，” Bucky回應，一面將武器束帶從衣櫃中拉出，在床上攤開。“等會見。”

“注意Natasha的安全。”

“那是我的工作，” Bucky轉身背對他冷冷地說。

Steve直奔神盾大樓頂層，那裡有他備用的深藍色戰術制服。一定是非常嚴重的狀況，因為每個人都被召集了。大廳裡滿滿的都是神盾特工。

他一面套上制服，一面呼叫Stark。“嘿，Tony，我人在神盾。你能來這屋頂接我嗎？記得帶上我的盾牌。”

“都是你的錯！”Tony大呼小叫。Steve能透過輕微的回音聽出來他已經在鋼鐵裝裡了。

“今天什麼都我的錯，Tony，”Steve邊戴著手套說。“但這關我啥事？”

“外星人，隊長。又來了，紐約，東京，里約到德里到處都是外星人。”Tony抱怨。“都是因為你亂開玩笑，說你寧可處理外星人入侵也不想面對面搞定你的情感關係。”

“我可以胖揍外星人，”Steve微笑。“沒法胖揍情感。”

“你的。 **錯** ，”Tony咆哮。“兩秒內到屋頂。”

“好啦，算我的，Stark。”  
  
* * *

Bucky火速抵達準備室，盡他所能安上一切武裝，他在那得到信息，沒錯，是外星人，再次入侵。命令來了，他不會跟著Natasha。而Barton人在新加坡，他們要把他和Sam一起派去東京，那傢伙剛好人在長灘島度假。Bucky被指派加入頂樓的狙擊小隊。

他們把他和0.5口徑的巴雷特M107長程半自動狙擊槍、兩名偵查員、神盾第二好的狙擊手以及彈藥補充員一塊送上頂樓，指示他盡所能擊落空中所有的敵軍。

從沮喪的低谷轉入單調平穩的動作 - _瞄準，呼吸，射擊，彈出彈夾_ \- _瞄準，呼吸，射擊，彈出彈夾_ \- 是種詭異卻有效的漸進自癒過程。而紐約的天空密密麻麻都是目標。老實說，他覺得自己應該嚇破膽才對，因為有艘超級巨碩的太空船就盤旋在他們頭頂，大到遮蔽了將近一半的天空，從太空船裡源源不絕冒出一艘艘小飛艇，每艘都有兩隻生物 - 一隻駕駛，另一隻射擊。大多時候，Bucky只是沈浸在臉頰輕抵冰冷鋼鐵的觸感，與狙擊槍持續開火彈出彈殼落下的金屬聲中。

大概是被他的冷靜感染，即使負責彈藥的特工看上去有些發抖，其他隊員倒是都同樣鎮定。Bucky派他下樓去弄來地對空飛彈，因為要是那艘太空船再近些，他或許可以從其中一台發射器賞顆導彈給它嚐嚐。

他不是附近屋頂唯一的狙擊手。但是他絕對是 - 這讓他不禁頗為自豪 - 最厲害的那一個。

他原本有點擔心，因為這肯定會吸引外星人的注意力，所幸，他們有群超級英雄在那跑來跑去（還有飛來飛去）擾亂了對方。你知道，當你被鋼鐵人的激光炮打得屁股痛時，很難分神注意頂樓那些狙擊小槍。

值得慶幸的是，這些外星人 - 長得歪七扭八，醜的活像殭屍的綠色生物 - 似乎想保留城市的基礎設施，他們只攻擊人。那艘太空船底的巨大外星砲管看起來只要一發就能將一整座城市夷為平地。要知道，陸軍擁有能從四萬英尺高空擊落敵軍的無人機系統，若這些外星傢伙真開始大肆破壞，陸軍可能會下令直接在高空軌道摧毀那艘太空船。

此外，外星太空船不斷發出某種令人毛骨悚然的刺耳信息音，講真，紐約沒人會講外星話好唄，要是這些傢伙真想移民紐約的話，可能得收斂點，像每個紐約客一樣乖乖把自己收拾好，才能擠進和步入式衣櫥大小沒兩樣的單間公寓。要是一個六十歲的老奶奶房東對上一個以為這是度假屋的外星人，Bucky絕對會押老奶奶完勝的！ **（譯者：Bucky你這啥古怪的幽默？老奶奶是有多恐怖！）**

Bucky一槍將兩個外星人同時爆頭。他的觀察員吹了聲口哨，顯然印象深刻。

鋼鐵人顯然也擔心母艦腹部那些重武器，他開始逐一破壞它們，Bucky的工作立即改成保護鋼鐵人免受試圖阻止他的外星人的襲擊。下城區那邊有陣陣閃電，所以雷神在那區的某處。從西邊的隆隆聲看來，綠巨人正在那邊忙著打碎任何降落在地面的外星人。但他看不到Natasha或Steve在哪。

這念頭一閃過Bucky腦袋，他就忍不住想要知道他們倆人的位置。他輕拍他的觀察員Rodriguez，要求她確認。他不需要觀察員就能輕易幹掉鋼鐵人周圍的外星人。她會意點頭，他從眼角餘光能看到她開始用雙筒望遠鏡進行搜索。

“黑寡婦在第五大道，正在疏散平民並與地面敵軍交戰。有群穿著軍服的傢伙和她在一起，看上去像三角洲部隊的。”Rodriguez回報。

“那隊長呢？”Bucky問，一邊繼續射擊。他能聽到身後的腳步聲和吸氣聲。

“導彈到了，我們有三組發射器。”Rodriguez報告。“繼續搜尋隊長中。”

接著，六艘外星小艇降落在他們的屋頂，這些傢伙竟然能變形成人類，一時之間，事情變得非常混亂和怪異，等到Bucky能回到狙擊槍查看時，他全身都沾滿了黏搭搭的紫色外星人血，鋼鐵人不見蹤影，母艦降低了很多，而母艦上的最後三隻砲管開始發光。 **靠** ，那可不太妙。

Bucky抓起一個發射器朝離他最近的砲管發射導彈，他成功炸毀了目標，整艘母艦也因此晃動了下，Bucky抓起另一個發射器，母艦上僅剩的兩枝砲管顯然準備開火，但奇怪的是並沒有對準他，它們朝著另一間大樓的屋頂開砲，Bucky立刻發射了手上的導彈，因為 - 見鬼，沒人能在他眼皮子底下破壞紐約！就算是中城區也不準！那兩隻砲管沒能發射，因為一陣白光阻止了它們，Bucky發射的導彈幹掉了其中一隻砲管，然後空中出現某個玩意，Bucky猛然意識到，操 - 那是 _Steve 天殺的 Rogers_ \- 這白癡把自己朝最大那隻主炮管丟過去，好像他可以一拳揍扁那隻重武器，然後殺進那艘船艦把裡頭所有的外星人都幹掉，真是他媽的好一個戰術天才，Bucky混身寒毛倒豎 - 這蠢貨真打算這麼蠻幹，操。那隻砲管眼看就要開火，不可能來得及撲上去破壞它的，在那之前他就會被擊中蒸發。

“是的，鋼鐵人被擊落了，不，等等，他爬起來了，尚未升空，他還在續力，”Rodriguez繼續報告戰況，她倏地大喊，“中士，你他媽幹啥 - ”

Bucky也不知道自己在幹嘛，只知道他正卯足全力在屋頂上衝刺，並把他新得到的超級力量全都貫注在這一跳 - 往Stenen G Rogers（那個天殺的大白癡）撲去，他在半空中扭腰，用最後一組發射器射出了導彈，祈禱它至少能打到接近目標。他攔腰狠狠撞上Steve，把他從主砲激光範圍彈開，基督老天啊這真是最最差勁的主意，他現在距離地面可遠了，接下來一切都籠罩在令人難以忍受的劇痛以及白光之中 -  
  
* * *

Bucky醒了。眼前一切仍都是純白，不遠處傳來某種規律的嗶嗶聲，他好一會才意識到那是台機器，他正連在那台機器上，是的，他在醫院裡。

讓腦袋轉動花了他一點時間，因為他真的，非常，非常 _飄_ 。

這感覺挺不賴的，講真。自他醒來變成一個超級戰士之後，就再也沒體會過這種閃閃發光，飄飄然的爽感啦，而 -

“ **見他媽鬼了** ，現在是怎樣？” Bucky猛地坐起。

“老天！”Tony Stark被嚇得大叫一聲倒彈三尺，手上的工具嘩啦啦掉了一地。“你不該現在就醒的！你應該，大概，明天才會醒！！”

“你絕對該給我更多能放倒大象的麻醉藥，”Bucky口齒不清，他的舌頭還沒上線，房間忽然開始劇烈旋轉。他用力抓住床圍欄杆，用力到都能感覺它們在右手掌中彎曲。

所以，他還是超級士兵，那挺好。

等等。為什麼他左邊的欄杆沒在他手下變形？他為什麼感覺不到左邊的床欄杆？

Bucky往他的左手看去。

“呃，” Tony安撫似地舉起雙手。

“哦，你醒了！”Natasha晃了進來。她有布丁。該死的。

“這沒人是Steve，啊我還少了一隻手臂，”Bucky下結論。“所以，妳得把那些布丁給我。”他伸手示意 - 嗯，單手。“還有更多麻醉劑。我剛剛有說過該給我更多麻醉劑量了嗎？”

Natasha微笑著將布丁遞給他。布丁還蓋著杯蓋。最好，他是要怎樣打開蛤？他對著布丁皺起眉。

Tony嘆氣，一把搶走布丁打開蓋子再還給他。“Steve人在東京。外星人在那邊的侵略更嚴重。他們從對紐約的襲擊中學到了教訓，他們從鄉下潛入，變身為人類。多虧了Quill那群人以及瓦坎達的大力協助，里約和德里已經得到控制。然後...沒錯，你少了條手臂，這就是為什麼我在這裡。”

Natasha戳破他，“那是因為你嚴重腦震盪，除非醫療檢測沒問題否則兩週內不准離開大廈。”

“對啦吧啦吧啦吧啦，Jarvis把我的鋼鐵裝給鎖上了，Pepper的命令。叛徒。”

“他們也給你打了升天飄飄然藥嗎？”Bucky滿嘴香草布丁，含糊地說。

“由於兩個蠢貨決定要一塊施行自殺協議，我被迫穿著破碎的鋼鐵裝迎接你和你靈魂伴侶的從天而降，這就是腦震盪的由來。”Tony指出。

“ **噢** 。真糟糕，”Bucky嘖嘖。

“真糟糕，”Tony複述。

“他竟然想徒手去揍那管外星大砲，他會害死自己。不過在我親手宰掉那笨蛋之前，我是不會准他死的。”Bucky說著，邊強調地揮了揮他手上的布丁勺。“他才不是現代最偉大的戰略家。”然後Bucky開始咯咯笑。“他只是個頑皮又淘氣的 _男孩_ 。”Bucky停不住笑，他噗通一聲仰躺回他的醫院枕頭上，嘎嘎大笑起來。Tony Stark看著他，臉上露出如夢初醒般的表情。

“這傢伙之前一直躲在哪裡啊，” Tony嘟嚷。

“我上回的情資顯示，是在你舉辦的那場慈善晚宴復仇者專屬的洗手間裡。”Natasha竊笑。

這讓Bucky陷入另一場瘋狂傻笑。Bucky向她豎起大拇指，然後想來個擊掌，忘記自己手裡還拿著布丁。他真忘了。

“好吧，很明顯，我很高興你沒掛，原因有很多，原本我認為最主要是因為這給了我一個機會，可以把我手上正在進行的義肢神經理論付諸實現。不過我現在知道了，你是天上掉下來的禮物！在未來幾年我都會持續受益。我從沒遇過像你這樣能搞毛Steve Rogers的人。我要在復仇者大廈給你安排個套間，免租金，終身適用，只要你讓Jarvis偶爾給我播放一些夠勁爆的 - 你搞毛Steve的錄像給我看，很超值，拜託，”Tony滔滔不絕。“還有，我會幫你做一個超級無敵讚的金屬手臂。”

“套間多大？”Bucky問重點。

“呃… ***兩千平方英尺** ？如果你覺得太小 - ”

“粉好，”Bucky大著舌頭應道，“就這麼說定，”說完他就昏了回去。

**（*2000平方英尺大約是185平方公尺、56坪）**

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky住進了復仇者大廈，某個金髮碧眼的大驚喜在迎接著他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有beta，一樣歡迎抓蟲！感恩！

“ - 完成了，他麻醉還沒退，正在睡，”在視頻通話的另一端，Tony說。“在他醒來之前，我們無法完全確定媒合率多高，不過，目前為止一切都很順利。”

“好的。好的，謝了Tony。我…”Steve環顧四周。他們已經撲滅了大部分的火勢。“我們在這裡差不多完成了。頂多再一天，我就會回去。”他深吸一口氣，看著屏幕，直視Tony的雙眼。“我知道有時我們會意見相左，但…這對我來說意義重大。謝謝你做了這個。”

“喫 - ” Tony不屑地哼哼。“我才不是為你做的。我是為他做的。你看過那小子的檔案嗎？不需要注射血清來變身超級士兵，他本身已經很優秀了。再說，這傢伙很搞笑。”

“哦 - 呃 - 我…我沒看過他的檔案，沒有，”Steve回道，他的臉色看起來比平常更白。再一次，每個人似乎都比他更了解Bucky。但Bucky作為Natasha的支援小組，會被查看個人資歷檔案是理所當然的。只是Steve來說，他沒有理由要求調閱。

“我可以用電子郵件寄給你。Jarvis - ”

“Tony，不。我…未經對方允許或對方並非在我麾下就查看他的服役紀錄，這讓我覺得很不舒服。”

“我打賭你喜歡他在你的指揮之下，” Tony壞笑。

“Tony，”Steve嘆了口氣。他好累 - 身心都累。突然間，發自內心深處，他想念Bucky和他的對抗，對他的任意推搡。他想念Bucky如何讓他臣服，如何在Bucky面前放下一切。他想念當他倆沈醉在高潮後的餘韻，忘記有多討厭對方，而緊緊擁抱彼此的感覺。

Tony的表情變得溫和。“聽著，這小子身上壞事接二連三，也許你應該帶他出去一晚，和他談談心。就...關心他怎麼樣。你知道，當有人願意傾聽心事，對真正的你感興趣，那真的是很窩心。”他的笑容真摯中帶著些許感傷，“回見了，隊長。”

通訊畫面結束。

“所以，”Sam走到Steve身旁，遞給他一杯蛋白質奶昔，“我去長灘島度了幾週假，你就找到你的靈魂伴侶啦！”

“是的，” Steve有點不好意思。“抱歉，Sam。情況很突然。”

“沒關係的伙計，我懂。反正我常常在度假。”Sam坐了下來，開始喝自己那杯蛋白質奶昔。“嗯 - 抹茶的味道不像我想的那麼糟糕。”他評論，晃了晃手中的杯子，濃稠的綠色液體濺了點出來。然後他對Steve露齒微笑。“和我說說他這人怎麼樣？”

“那傢伙 **徒手打坦克** ！”鷹眼從房間另一頭大喊。

“給我講點任務報告或油管視頻上找不到的事吧！”Sam感慨。

Steve不由自主地露出笑容，他坐到Sam身旁。“他幾乎和我一樣高。深褐色的頭髮，總是亂糟糟的。淡藍色的眼睛，那雙眼就像鏡子，像天空在水面的倒映。他這人 - 該怎麼說，從某個角度看他有點搞笑，可當他笑的時候，他就是房間裡最漂亮的傢伙，比任何人都俊。還有，喔老天，Sam，你不會相信這個的，他的誓詞出現在我身上的方式...”Steve抬手梳過自己的頭髮。“只要他一出現，我就不再是美國隊長，我又 _變回當年那個在布魯克林一點就炸的小朋克_ 。”

他降下聲量低語。“他總是能搞毛我。我們一天到晚吵架，你知道，直到…”說到這，Steve不得不將雙手按在顴骨上，以克制此刻讓他不知所措的激升情緒。“...他...他就那樣衝過來幫我擋住了那一擊...”當他吐出這些字句時，他的語氣變得脆弱，不再堅強。“以前從來沒有人那樣做過。從來沒有，沒有人為我阻止過那些落下的拳頭。”

Sam安撫地揉著他的背，對Steve強壯身軀在他掌下顫抖的樣子一句話也沒有說。

* * *

Bucky凝視著他身體左側那一截，銀色閃亮的，完全機械的，手臂。

“移動下試試，”Tony說。

“嗯，” Bucky應聲。他在Tony的實驗室裡，光著雙腳，赤裸上身，只穿著一條運動褲，他被帶到這裡進行檢查。他能看到金屬片如龍鱗佈滿整隻手臂，一直向上到連接的肩膀處，當視線移到肩處的傷疤 - 從那疤痕處以下他原本的舊手臂被外星光砲擊中焚毀，現在是新的金屬肢體與他肉身的接合處 - 他不禁瑟縮了下。

Tony的腳丫子拍著地，有點焦躁地說。“你能扭動手指嗎？不要想太多。先動動你的右手指，然後就換左邊手指。”

Bucky皺起眉，然後…他的手指動了。擱在檢查平板上的金屬手指輕輕敲擊著面板。“呃！”他悶哼一聲坐了起來，下意識地想抬手扶住一陣暈眩的腦袋，而那只導致他被硬梆梆的金屬手一巴掌打在自己臉上。“ **嘶** \- 我的頭嗷 - ”

“別起身，” Tony涼涼地說，目不斜視地盯著他們上方正滾動的全屏信息。

“講太晚了，”Bucky說。他再次扭動手指。在他腦裡感應這動作仍然很詭異。就像冰冷的火花，不過不像第一次那麼怪。然後，他旋轉手腕，接著轉了轉整隻手臂。“嗯哼 - ”他仍然皺著眉頭。

Tony的視線總算移到他身上。這傢伙臉色有夠差，雙眼紅絲遍佈，那張臉肌膚浮腫且遍佈瘀痕。“ ‘嗯哼’ 啥？ 是’嗯哼’好耶！還是 ‘嗯哼’不好欸？ ”

“只是…”Bucky垂下視線看著他的左二頭肌。“再次失去他的誓詞。這開始看起來像是粗心大意。”

“它們會長回來的，”Tony說，拍拍自己的胸膛正中。“我的最初在這裡。”接著他拍拍大腿。“…那之後，你知道的...反正幾週後它們長回來了，現在在這裡。它們會回來的，Barnes。無庸置疑。”

Bucky感到一股針刺般的心痛。他知道這與手臂無關。“是啊，唔 - ”他低聲輕嘆。“我不認為我們之間有什麼是無庸置疑的。”

他再次看著新手臂，光澤閃耀，做工華麗，他心知肚明自己該為這奇蹟感恩，為Tony付出的一切心存感激。但你知道， **Bucky Barnes就是個悲催的蠢貨** ，當他意識到自己滿腦子沈浸在失去Steve誓詞的悲傷浪潮裡時，他總算想辦法擠出一句俏皮話，“嗯 - 這對我正大光明的臥底任務可挺有幫助。”

“說到這個！” Tony突然精神一振。“皮膚！”

“…什麼？” Bucky一頭霧水。

Tony指著實驗室後方整排靠牆的3D打印機。“我現在正在打印一些。到時候你就可以像歌劇長手套那樣戴上，把金屬的部分都遮住。假如你必須和人親密接觸的話可能騙不過，不過我猜嘛 - 要出現那種狀況，Steve八成會像什麼星光燦爛的傢伙那樣撞破牆壁把對方狠揍一頓，所以我想不必擔心囉。”

Bucky再次扭動他的金屬手指。這次它不再在他的大腦中閃閃發光了。他握起拳頭。然後，出於一種莫名的好奇，他捶了下金屬檢查台。各種小型器械和一個中等大小的Stark都驚跳起來，再啪啦啪啦地掉回原本所在的平面。

檢查台上出現一個拳頭大小的凹痕 - 來自Bucky。“嗯 ～ ”他再次哼哼。

他從椅子上滑下，在一整面牆的鋼鐵裝前徘徊。

“你不該下來亂走，”Tony說。

Bucky運起他的高科技超級假肢給Tony比了個中指。“Tony，這些戰衣裡面有哪件你不會再穿了嗎？”

“最左邊那個是一個過時的模型，你問這幹嘛 - ”

Bucky掄起拳頭，以自己增強過的超級力量，盡全力打了那件鋼鐵裝的胸甲一拳。響亮刺耳的金屬碰撞聲在Tony的實驗室中迴盪，然後是一陣劈啪作響的破裂聲，Bucky興奮不已地盯著胸甲上的拳頭狀凹陷以及放射狀的裂口。

“ _ **酷 - 斃惹！**_ ” Bucky讚嘆。

“你不應該站起來，更絕對不應該那樣做，” Tony手舉著一把螺絲刀朝他揮舞。

“你絕對也不該起床，Tony，從你上次睡覺到現在過了多久？”Bucky回嘴。是說，既然Tony提到了這個，他還真的有點昏昏欲睡。喔，還有，他餓了，超級無敵餓的。

“那問題在這不成立，”Tony反駁。

Bucky再次低頭看著他的新手臂。這裏光線很充足。他伸出兩隻完全不同材質的手，伸展轉動它們，著迷地看著其上光影的變化。

第一聲抽泣驚訝到他自己，情緒一但決提就無法遏抑，他站在那，Tony實驗室的正中央，瞪著自己的雙手，放聲痛哭。

“哦！哇！”Tony在他的工作椅上緊張地晃了晃。

“我很抱歉。” Bucky抽了抽鼻子，下意識地舉起左手，用前臂揩了揩流出的鼻涕，隨後尷尬的紅了臉，試圖將金屬表面上的鼻涕在自己的運動褲上擦掉。“過去幾週...發生了很多事，” 他再次吸了下鼻子。“我之前在咖啡店工作。”

“噢，小子，” Tony猶豫地伸了伸手，又縮回去，抓起一把螺絲刀放在手裡亂轉。

“我從沒感謝過你，”Bucky說。“嗯。謝謝你。”

“我告訴過你，反正這手臂是我想嘗試的一種理論，而你剛巧符 - ”

“不是那個。你知道，因為你們的退伍軍人推廣計劃，我才有機會在咖啡店裡工作。” Bucky低頭看著自己的赤腳坦承。“這對我幫助很大。之前有很長一段時間我都...過得很糟。”

“噢，” Tony吶吶。“是的，我經歷過那個。”他用螺絲刀的手柄輕拍著自己的手掌。“聽著，年輕人，會沒事的。”

Bucky抬起頭，灰藍色的大眼淚光閃爍。“不，不會，但是，多虧了這個，我可以繼續工作。”他握緊拳頭又鬆開。“至少我對神盾來說還是很有用的。”

Tony無言地看著他，棕色的眼睛染上可疑的潮濕，他微微搖了搖頭。“我們倆都需要睡眠。太累導致 _情感過剩_ 。來我跟你說，坐上輪椅，我把你推回你的公寓去。”

“我可以自己走，” Bucky抗議。

“要是你摔倒了，我可揪不住你。老子的戰衣在小辣椒的命令下都還是關機狀態。”Tony實事求是地表示。

Bucky考慮了一下，點點頭，坐進輪椅。

“聽著，小子，”Tony一邊說著，邊將他推向走廊，朝電梯走去，“如果你想成為復仇者，你...我的意思是…我很樂意讓你加入團隊。這是我的團隊，所以我有權這樣說。你不必永遠待在Fury那做那些骯髒的秘密任務。或者，如果你不想再繼續幹這種瘋狂的差事，我可以讓你回去做原本咖啡店的工作。或在復仇者大廈裡的任何工作都行。你知道，這是我的大樓，我高興怎樣就怎樣。” **（譯者：太屌了鐵總！）**

“謝了，Tony。”Bucky喃喃。輪椅咕嚕咕嚕的轉動令人驚訝地舒緩，他意識到自己可能比他想的還要累。他的腦袋開始混沌。

“嘿，你知道怎麼在拿鐵上拉花？”當他們進入電梯時，Tony突然說。

“嗯…嗯？”

“你能告訴我怎麼在泡沫中畫根老二嗎？”Tony問。

Bucky的眼睛猛地睜開。“ 哦，天哪，我怎麼沒想到在Steve的飲料裡這樣幹？”

“因為他只點那種遜咖喝的無聊黑咖啡，”Tony批評。“要是行的話，他會把 ***磨碎的菊苣根** 丟進爐上的鍋裡煮成咖啡喝。”

***chicory 菊苣 - 常見的灌木植物，葉子通常沙拉食用，根部曬乾磨成粉可當成咖啡的替代品 - 據說比咖啡便宜很多。（譯者：鐵總這是挖苦咱隊長勤儉持家？）**

電梯叮響表示抵達樓層，Tony把他推了出去。“這層公寓就在Steve的樓層上頭。我的建築師聲稱這些公寓都完全隔音，所以等你感覺好點，我很樂意幫你的公寓整一套十二球道的保齡球道，我們可以做點小小的隔音測試。譬如，凌晨4點左右挺不錯。”

“你，” Bucky向Tony揮舞著他新的奇蹟機械臂，昏昏欲睡地說，“你會帶壞我。”

“我能說什麼咧，”Tony把手放在胸前深有所感地表示。“你啟發了我朝更嶄新遠大的目標前進。”然後他指向走廊另一頭。“現在，就像書中所說的那樣，趕緊乖乖睡覺啦！”

Bucky蹣跚地朝Tony所指的方向走，他找到了一個巨大的臥室，裡面有張特大號床，還有直接俯瞰中央公園的整面落地窗。他像隻海星那樣四肢大張地趴上床，沉入夢鄉前的最後一個想法是，也許，只是也許，他能撐得過去的。

即使Steve可能不會再回到他身邊。

* * *

不知過了多久，Bucky醒了。也許現在還是同一天；也可能已經是隔天了。他不是很確定。他只看得出現在是白天，附近高樓的玻璃上反射著淡淡的玫瑰色陽光。

重點是，他餓壞了。

他起身下床，然後僵住，他的眼角餘光能看到身旁閃爍的銀光。

哦對喔。他現在是個 _賽博格_ 啦。

好吧，至少現在他可是表裡如一 - 同樣的糟透了 - 當他想揉眼睛結果差點用左手把自己的眼眶給打骨折時不禁自嘲。

他拖著腳步進了浴室（也太大了吧這個淋浴間， **靠** 啊），先尿個尿，然後洗了嗯...大概...兩週以來的第一個澡。你知道，這得取決他到底住院多久。感覺就像刷掉一整層汙垢和死皮。

仍然沒有出現新的誓詞。Steve語法完美的漂亮草寫體仍然不見蹤影。哎...講真，他想念它們了。當他第一次得到它們時，他既興奮又充滿希望，然後他遇到了Steve...他很高興終於擺脫它們，結果這些字又回來了，讓他一度大發雷霆...現在，他再次失去了它們。

沒有誓詞，他還能對Steve大喊大叫嗎？他們之間還剩下什麼？

站在淋浴間看似無盡的熱水中，Bucky差點又當場痛哭。但是他振作起來，把自己弄乾，刮了鬍子，裹上大浴巾，走出浴室探索他的新公寓。

這個地方太大了，感覺應該有自己的郵政編碼。整體空間以最樸實，最平價的現代傢俱做佈置，書房裡頭有書架和能舒適地坐在裡頭俯瞰曼哈頓的寬大皮革扶手椅，這絕對會是Bucky的新寵，他甚至都還沒坐進去咧！即使他把自己所有的書都拿來，也塞不滿巨大的書架。

“對了，Jarvis，你能看看我們能不能從神盾局特工宿舍裡把我的東西移過來嗎？就一個背包和一個行李袋，不過，嘿，我總不能只穿著一條浴巾，對吧！”

 _ **沒問題，Barnes閣下**_ 。天花板立刻響起回應，不過捏...沒錯，Bucky還沒講完咧。

“我能訂東西送來這嗎？” Bucky繼續確認，他的肚子正不遺餘力地提醒他，過去一週他只靠注射營養針還有喝Tony的奶昔維生。

_**當然。所有通用的外送應用程序都可以運行，或您可以直接告訴我您想要什麼，我會幫您訂貨。但我建議您先檢查一下廚房裡已經有的東西。** _

哦，沒錯，廚房。顯然，Bucky到現在都還沒走出主臥室套間的範圍哩！既然Jarvis提到了這個，確實有什麼聞起來香噴噴的，有點像蘋果鬆餅的味道。說不定Tony已經給他備好食物啦！

Bucky從書房裡出來，沿著大廳朝廚房走去，一面擺弄著浴巾試著繫緊，卻怎麼也搞不定。

平底鍋被放在爐子上的鏗鏘聲響傳來，Bucky看過去，下意識進入備戰狀態。

那條不聽話的浴巾逃脫了他的臀部滑落在地板上。

緊隨其後的是Bucky的下巴。

站在爐子旁邊，穿著米色緞面性感馬甲，搭配光滑的絲質藍色蕾絲內褲和相配的吊帶襪的，不是別人，正是 **Steven 老天啊殺了我吧 Rogers** 。Steve的誓詞 - Go To Hell - 剛剛好展現在馬甲底部和低腰蕾絲內褲之間露出的肌膚上。

他們面面相覷了片刻，Bucky還在震驚中的大腦唯一想到的話是，“你要是打算穿這樣煮東西，絕對會燙到你自己。”

接著，顯然他的大腦就是愛和他作對，他管不住嘴繼續說，“有次我裸著煎培根。不是為了，呃，搞那啥，只是...就懶得穿衣服，你知道。總之，不是什麼好主意，別那樣做。” **（譯者：笑暈惹，沒錯，噴濺的油絕對會燙得你吱吱叫2333）**

“好吧，”Steve低頭瞟了下自己。“注意到了。”他停頓了下，舔了舔嘴唇。“我，呃，我重新思考了下整個…性感內衣場景的提議。”

“我看...得出來，” Bucky的腦袋有點停擺。他在止步靠牆欣賞眼前美景和再靠近點兩種想法間掙扎，因為， **哇咧靠哦** \- 全套馬甲和女式性感內褲穿在Steve身上簡直美的奪人心魄！在兩難抉擇下，他決定先靠牆深呼吸爭取點空氣，然後才拖著腳步沿著廚房慢慢繞過去，他得看下馬甲背面，看看那些迷人的蕾絲綁帶。

Steve沒轉頭，徑自盯著未點燃的爐子上時髦嶄新的平底鍋。“以前從沒人救過我。”他說著，然後轉身面向Bucky，隨著他姿態的變化，Bucky能看到裹著那挺翹圓臀的輕薄布料下似乎有什麼在股縫間突出了下，儘管只有一瞬間，但也夠讓Bucky明白 - 那是個肛塞。後來Steve又嘩啦啦地講了什麼，可Bucky已經接收不到啦！因為他的大腦活動已經超出負荷，直接爆炸沈入馬里亞納海溝去啦！周圍只剩下嗡嗡的白噪音。

Steve沮喪的嘆息聲總算將他拉回現實。哦！那種失望的嘆息，他可熟的 - 熟到能發多篇論文拿個博士學位啦！講真，這種直接針對他的聲響出現過太多次了。

“怎樣，”Bucky回應，一邊懶洋洋地往後，以一種能充分展示他腹肌的姿態倚在櫃檯邊。沒錯，混帳東西， _咱倆看誰會玩_ 。

Steve用力閉了下眼。“老天在上，我甚至沒法直視你，”Steve抱怨。“你為什麼總是能讓我變得很蠢。”

“唔，這可不關我的事，我只是讓你天生的愚蠢露餡而已，”Bucky開始胡扯。“技術上來說嘛，事實上是你媽生給你的。”

“我簡直不敢相信，你竟然拿我媽開我玩笑，”Steve抬手掩臉。

“這是紐約傳統，” Bucky回嘴。

Steve再次嘆氣，他拿起爐子上的平底鍋，意識到自己其實不知道接下來該怎麼做，只好放棄地把它丟回爐子上。“你能不能就幾分鐘好好聽我講？”

Bucky向他靠近，可Steve豎起一根手指。“不行。停住。我必須把話說清楚。”

Bucky依言停步。Steve的語氣近乎絕望，那語調中包含的強烈情感是Bucky先前從未在Steve身上聽到過的。

Steve伸出手，將掌心貼在Bucky剛剃乾淨的臉頰上，他的另一手也隨即放上Bucky另一邊臉頰，這讓Bucky幾乎成功看進Steve的眼睛 - 忽略那套緊身馬甲對金髮男子那令人難以置信的大胸造成啥效果。 **丘壑** 。就是這個詞。看起來極其合掌。

Steve的拇指摩挲著Bucky的顴骨，如此親密，這舉動讓Bucky終於直視那雙碧藍色的眼瞳。因為，他們之間從來不曾有過這種氛圍，從未像熱戀中的情侶，沈溺於彼此觸摸、觸碰等無意義的小動作。他們互相喊叫，他們嘿咻 - 然後其中一人就離開 - 通常是Steve。

“我想和你一起住，Bucky。”Steve以氣音輕喃。“我想見你的家人。不是因為我認為這是我應該做的，而是因為我想要。就算我們不是靈魂伴侶也一樣。我希望我早上醒來第一眼和晚上睡前最後一眼看到的，都是你。我想知道你難過的時候看什麼電影。我想和你討論書本。我不能保證自己擅長這個，但我想嘗試。還有...嗯...”Steve垂頭看著自己身上性感的裝束，這姿勢更加凸顯了他已經很飽滿的胸脯，“我想我可以在你恢復期間照顧你。”

疑惑神色漸漸爬上Steve的臉龐，他開始將手移開。“呃…Bucky？”

Bucky一時想不出要說什麼。

他從Steve身前移開，跌跌撞撞地退靠到廚房櫃檯，他抬手用掌心壓住雙眼，死命克制此刻正喧囂著要背叛他的激昂情緒。“我恨你，”他輕聲說，語調沒有起伏。

Steve整個垮了臉，他既失望又難過，垂頭喪氣地跌靠在鍋爐旁。

“我討厭你拙死的蓬鬆小黃鴨頭髮，”Bucky大聲說。“我討厭你的腰那麼細，肩膀卻那麼寬。我討厭你對我只有兩種情緒，不是“怒氣沖沖”就是“沒有感覺”。我討厭在我花了那麼多精力苟延殘喘只為求生，而你卻壓根不在乎自己的死活。”

現在Bucky幾乎是在大喊大叫，他一指戳在Steve那因穿著馬甲更顯幽深的胸乳之間。“我討厭當我決定我不能再更恨你時，你就這樣走進來，趁我毫無防備的時候用核彈級別的真誠炸得我措手不及，我討厭外頭的人都覺得你是個值得尊敬的好人，而不是世上最差勁、最愛爭鬥、最壞心眼的小混蛋！我討厭關於你的一切。”他說著，語音破碎。“但是，我更討厭失去你的想法。”他喘了一口氣。

Steve眨著眼，他那長的過份的小鹿斑比眼睫毛因為眼裡噙滿淚水而變得一簇一簇。

他突然擠進Bucky的個人空間，他的雙手分別從Bucky的兩邊肩膀 - 金屬的和肉體的 - 往下滑到胸前。他豐滿紅嫩的唇瓣距離Bucky的只有幾英寸。

“我討厭你那頭每次都亂飛的不規矩髮型，”Steve輕聲說。“我討厭你那雙奇怪的眼睛，好像能夠看穿我一切的偽裝。我討厭你舊巴巴的T恤，上面都是洞！還有那些緊身牛仔褲，也太貼合你的大腿了吧！我討厭你一週只刮兩次鬍子，因為那會害我花掉所有時間去幻想被鬍鬚擦傷的感覺。”他伸出手捏了下Bucky的乳頭，那小東西在他的觸摸下立刻變得像石頭那麼硬。“我討厭你這副身體。我之前討厭，現在更討厭。我更加討厭的是你為我斷了一臂。”他的音量漸漸提高，“比罪惡感更強烈的是，我老是想著那些金屬手指進入我會是什麼感覺。我討厭死你讓我控制不住自己。”Steve邊說邊貼近，直到整個人靠在Bucky身上，嘴唇直接抵在Bucky嘴邊，吐出的話聲音輕到像耳語。“不管在哪里，任何時候，都能讓我失控 - 而 ** _我討厭我有多喜歡_** 。”

他們接吻，這次不僅是慾望的衝動或純粹愛的柔情，而是介於兩者之間，Bucky仍然靠著廚房櫃檯，他的手圈住Steve被緊身馬甲束著的纖巧腰肢，Steve一隻手的手指插在Bucky髮絲中，另一隻手探索著他的新金屬手臂。

“我還沒被允許進行激烈活動，” Bucky喘著氣抵在Steve唇上說。

“沒關係，寶貝，我有個計劃。你只要回到床上去，我會騎你，你只要躺好然後想著，呃…”

“… _美國_ ，” Bucky接口，”絕對是美國。真理和自由，還有…鷹和其他鬼玩意。”

“操你，”Steve說。

“我是說，你可以，但既然你已經解決了所有麻煩...”Bucky實事求是地表示，他的金屬手摸到Steve的后腰，沿著美妙的曲線一路往下滑入金髮男子的臀縫間，啊哈，就在那兒！他輕輕地按了嵌在那的肛塞插頭。

Steve發出嘶聲，因如此的刺激雙頰緋紅，同時忍不住踮起腳尖。

Bucky拔出肛塞，放在爐子旁邊，然後用金屬手指輕輕地探查Steve穴口周圍的肌膚。Steve的事前準備做的很徹底。潤滑油很多，所以他從容地將兩根金屬手指滑進Steve的屁股。Steve軟倒在他身上，抵著Bucky的髖部短促而無力地蹭著，在那美麗的天藍色內褲上留下了濕痕。

“跟你說，Steve，”Bucky塞進第三根指頭說，“我認為 **廚房蕩婦** 就要在廚房櫃檯上幹。你穿著這樣撩人的裝束進來，用那個屁股勾引我，我得假設你只想要一件事。”他在插入時彎曲了手指。

Steve仰頭呻吟，這個姿勢將他那起伏的胸脯展露無遺，於是Bucky做了任何正常、熱血奔騰的男人都會做的事，那就是將臉埋進那雙峰之間，開始親吻那豐滿並叼住一側乳頭吸吮起來。

“你想要嗎？在櫃檯上操？”Bucky問，他的聲音因為仍埋在Steve的胸乳間聽起來悶悶的。

Steve推開Bucky，有那麼一刻，Bucky以為他做錯了什麼，但隨即，Steve轉身趴在廚房中島拋光的花崗岩上，張開雙腿，向Bucky展示那令人血脈噴張的一切。

Bucky用金屬手狠狠地打了下Steve的屁股，然後情不自禁地俯身舔咬那處留下的紅痕。他腦海隱約浮現一些警告 - 這就是Steve拒絕你的時候，這是他告訴你停下來的地方。因為Bucky Barnes是個 _該死的變態_ ，而Steve真的沒法和他這樣玩下去。

但是Steve只是低吼著，進一步往後挺臀，炫耀著自己的入口。“Bucky，寶貝，我需要你，來吧！現在。”

“寶貝？”Bucky自言自語。哇這可... 新鮮了。他們之前並沒有真正對彼此表達感情。“馬上來，美人，”Bucky試著回應，因為， **操** 他媽的，Steve這模樣真是美極了，所有的力量和肌肉都束縛在精美細緻的緊身馬甲之中。他把血肉的手指沿著Steve背部那一串馬甲綁帶往下滑，就在他勾住蕾絲內褲褲腰準備要往下拉時，Bucky突然僵住。”媽的！潤滑油！”他惱吼。他環顧廚房，有一瞬間考慮用橄欖油給自己的老二潤滑好幹他的金髮男孩的可能性，但隨後一個小小的錫袋落在他身旁的櫃檯上。

Bucky瞪眼看著那個小包，”拜託告訴我你把這玩意塞在乳溝裡。”他一面伸手抓起錫袋一面喃喃道。

“閉嘴，幹我，”Steve說，他的聲音中滿滿的欲求和火熱。

“好咧好咧，”Bucky安撫，用牙齒撕開小包，然後潤滑自己。他也早已硬得不行了，自從走進廚房，看到Steve像他最瘋狂的性幻想一樣，穿著性感內衣站在那裡時，他就已經硬得像石頭啦！坦白說，要是他可以用精神力給眼下這春色拍張照，這張照片絕對會是他餘生看屁股照擼管的首選。

他極其緩慢地插入Steve體內。這感覺是壓倒性的，Steve肌肉發達的屁股又圓又翹，在被緊身馬甲束得更細的腰部襯托下顯得更加明顯。吊襪帶從腰部上方往下延伸，連接織有蕾絲花邊的絲襪，那彈性的織物伸展在金髮男子光滑的奶油色長腿上。Steve裹著他的感覺又熱又緊。那是他們不談論的另一件事：性。毫無疑問，這是Bucky有史以來最好的。而且他希望自己也是Steve有過最好的體驗，但他不敢確定。這是只是他所擔心的潛在不良原因的其中一個，因為像他這樣的人，患有嚴重憂鬱症和PTSD的退伍軍人，不可能會得到Steve Rogers的青睞。像他這樣的人只是Steve Rogers適應新世紀的一個階段，只是閒暇時取樂的低階情人。即使他的誓詞就在Steve的人魚線上，他仍然不敢相信Steve真真切切是屬於他的，能永遠留住。

Bucky只進入了一半，他停了下來讓自己集中精神。他閉上眼睛，就...全力感受當下...試著牢記眼下這一刻，將它永遠保存在他的記憶中，以防日後有什麼萬一。

而，想當然啦，Steve毀了這一刻。

* * *

Steve準備了一大通演講。Natasha幫他穿上了全套性感內衣。他計畫以真誠的態度和正統英式早餐迷住Bucky，然後把他壓在沙發上，騎他，直到他們都尖叫為止。

但是計畫趕不上變化。Bucky就那樣赤裸裸地走進廚房，他的頭髮還因為淋浴而溼答答的，水珠不斷滴落在他那結實又健美的身體上，Steve正好直接面對Bucky為他犧牲的一切 -

閃亮的銀色手臂。輻射狀散佈其肩膀上怵目驚心的可怕燒痕。

Steve並沒有被嚇退或感到不安，相反地，他的老二接管了他當機的大腦，顯然，被一個異常火辣的塞博格壓著幹，直接衝上能讓Steve立馬興奮起來的清單第一名！所以他沒做成演講和早餐，一切都跑偏啦！不過，幸好有些事還是對的，就像現在，他彎腰趴在廚房櫃檯，屁股裡夾著Bucky的大傢伙 - 那根讓Steve幾乎瘋狂，如癡如醉的玩意正挺入到一半。這感覺是如此接近，他日夜渴望的飽脹感，那種狂猛的侵犯，但Bucky停了下來。

（Steve永遠不會告訴Bucky，他有多想念他們激烈的性事，他又有多需要那種淋漓盡致的釋放。與其他人，甚至是靠自己來的這種想法到底是怎麼產生的？這念頭現在只讓他一陣反感。）

（但是天哪，自從Tony慈善晚會那次洗手間裡超爽的嘿咻以來已經過了好幾週，實在是 _太久了_ ，Steve需要Bucky操他，把他操到神志盡失，這幾日他的欲求不滿已在瀕臨爆炸的狀邊緣，眼下唯一他沒支離破碎的原因就是將他全身緊緊綁縛住的馬甲。）

“該死， **咖啡男孩** 。”Steve咆哮。“在我去世之前。”

他身後冒出一串響亮的詛咒，然後Bucky直直衝進他體內，是的， ** _哦是的_** ，這絕對就是他所需要的，他抬起一腿，膝蓋擱在檯面上，伸直大腿，內側儘量靠近櫃台，給自己的老二一點摩擦機會，然後保持住這個姿勢。有件他很能肯定的事是，如果他讓Bucky夠生氣，那麼他將會得一生中最棒的嘿咻 - 再一次地。

他能聽到身後Bucky發出的怒吼，感覺金屬手指探進束胸馬甲的繫帶間抓緊的那一刻。Bucky把Steve向上拉，他把馬甲背後的繫帶像把手一樣抓緊，在他用力幹進去同時將Steve整個人往他的老二上撞。

宛如置身天堂，Steve希望他永遠不要停。

Bucky的另一隻手為了槓桿作用力掐在他抬起的那條大腿髖部的彎折處，正好在他的印記上方。這姿勢讓Steve自己的老二幾乎得不到任何摩擦力，只偶爾會碰到櫃檯的頂端，但僅僅是這樣也夠了，他不需要其他刺激，Bucky正像拳賽裡最後致命的兩拳那樣次次命中他的前列腺，Steve在這樣狂風暴雨的攻擊下幾乎無法呼吸，也無法思考，有某個聲音不斷在說著放蕩的胡話和呻吟 - _**寶貝我愛死你這樣，喔沒錯，就是這樣用力幹我，從沒這麼爽過，啊，別停**_ \- 直到狂猛的高潮襲來之前，他才意識到這些淫聲浪語是他自己發出來的。

就在他攀上高潮的那一刻，Bucky以蠻力將他整個身子拉起靠在胸前，強壯的手臂圈在他的腰上穩住他，金屬手往前摸上他的胸，在Bucky最後狂亂衝刺的同時用力掐住他的乳頭。當高潮像失控的貨運火車撞在他身上時他大喊出聲，Bucky也發出如同野獸般的低吼射了出來。隨後他整個人都脫力了，像隻嬌弱的小貓，軟軟地倒進Bucky懷中陷入高潮後的半昏迷。

他們倆又繼續在那裡站了一會，貼靠著彼此輕輕搖晃，Bucky一隻手撐在櫃檯上，Steve突然發現Bucky晃著頭似乎想清醒一下腦袋。

疑懼扭曲了Steve的內腑。是不是有哪不對 -

但，不是那樣的。Bucky打橫抱起Steve，把他帶到公寓裡應該是主臥室的地方，裡頭有張巨大的特大號床，上頭鋪的床單有點凌亂，像有人在那上頭睡過。然後，Bucky輕輕地放下Steve，把他滾成俯臥。

這床...很軟，聞起來像Bucky。Steve總覺得現代的床墊實在太軟了，不過眼下倒是挺不錯的，躺在棉花堆上，身後有雙溫柔的手仔細解開他身上緊縛的馬甲，柔軟的嘴唇輕觸著綁帶在肌膚上留下的印痕，感覺真的舒服。

然後，Bucky伏到他背上...這很棒，Bucky的重量、體溫，以及Bucky軟下去的老二緊貼在他的兩瓣屁股之間的感覺。親吻往上移到他的脖子，在他的耳朵下方那處怕癢又極其容易誘發情慾的敏感帶游移。他在Bucky的身下咯咯笑出聲，扭動著想要閃躲Bucky嘴唇的輕刷和鬍渣刮擦。

Bucky抬起雙手抓制住他兩邊上臂。將他固定在原處。”你怕癢？”柔軟的唇在他耳邊不懷好意地吐氣。

“ **不** ！”Steve尖叫。

他能感覺Bucky臉上擴大的笑容。

他沒有在這場毫無疑問他很喜歡的撓痒癢戰鬥中屈服 - 因為那肯定會導致更多的性愛 - 而是奮力將他們倆翻轉了位置，換成他壓在Bucky上頭。“我想要這個，”他說，因為他意識到，如果要Bucky能夠相信他，那麼他們需要把話好好說清楚。

從Bucky臉上的表情來看，陪審團仍然沒有投下信任票。

“我想要戀人間擁有的一切，”Steve說，抓著Bucky的一隻手往下，越過他的髖骨，直到按在那處烙著屬於深色頭髮男子印記之處。“我喜歡讓你生氣，但是…我也想要這個。我想要能單純擁抱你，讓你也抱著我。”他輕啄了下Bucky的鼻子。“我想叫你寶貝。和你一起躺在床上慵懶地吃早餐。偷走你的襯衫，只因為它們聞起來像你。我知道我們 - 我知道我開始做錯，搞砸了一切。可...你是否對我剛剛說的感興趣？願意給我們一個機會？”

Bucky眼中暴風雨般的眩光變得柔和，他眨掉眼中氾起的淚水。他沒有用言語回答Steve - 是說，也是啦，誓詞啊文字什麼的對他們倆從來都不管用。

Bucky以點頭作為回應，同時傾注全副情意吻住他 - 就和戀人一樣。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，這篇，真的，拖得有點久...（跪）  
> 過年啊這幾週真是兩頭燒，暈了我。  
> 總之，這廚房蕩婦內衣play有沒有辣！？最後兩個人總算哈！好好談戀愛啊不要再龜龜毛毛的了^^::  
> 特別要講一下這裡Tony貼心的程度可以把Nat擠下去榮登最好隊友惹！甚至超過Sam！太喜歡了，復聯大家庭嗚嗚嗚～


End file.
